The present invention relates to mounting systems and pertains particularly to an improved mounting gimbal for sensing devices such as radars, antennas and the like.
Radar antennas and other similar sensing mechanisms are typically mounted for selective orientation and scanning of a hemispherical direction. The mountings of such sensing devices must be lighweight and rugged to enable fast and accurate scanning or sweeping of the antenna. At the same time such mountings must be precise and accurate in order to insure stable, precise and accurate alignment of the sensing device. Various types of mounting gimbals are known in the art and each have their own advantages and disadvantages. The present invention is directed to a rolling arc type gimbal and improvements therein.
It is therefore desirable that an improved mounting for rolling arc gimbal structure be provided.